


Research

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori helps Shigure with his latest novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

"This is _absurd,"_ Hatori said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"It's _necessary,_ Haa-san." Shigure coiled the cord expertly around his hand. "Wikipedia doesn't have what I need at _all,_ and I'm already almost a month behind on my deadline."

"It never seemed to bother you before."

"Just sit down," Shigure said.

"I can't imagine you couldn't find more about this...art on the Internet," Hatori said skeptically, stubbing the cigarette out in the saucer Shigure was currently using as an ashtray.

"None of it has enough _detail,"_ Shigure said. "Take your shirt off."

Hatori rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning. "And I have to be the one bound because...?"

"I'm writing from the perspective of the young lady tying the knots," Shigure said with the placid authority of the certifiably insane. "Therefore, I _have_ to be the one tying the knots."

"Of _course,"_ Hatori said, and dropped into the chair that Shigure had so _thoughtfully_ supplied. "Only logical."

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way," Shigure said, smiling with his clever dog's grin.

"I'm sure I'll be adequately _compensated_ for my assistance, yes?"

Shigure nodded. "Of course."

"All right, then," Hatori said, settling his weight. Shigure would make it worth his while in the end. Shigure _always_ did.


End file.
